


Bonus Chapter: Shindong 1

by arcee_bee



Series: My Love From The Prison [5]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “Donghae!” the first man called out, he sounded almost desperate.Donghae narrowed his eyes, “What do you want, Siwon?”“I need to talk to you …!”“I’m expensive”, Donghae cut him.“I’ll pay!”
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Shin Donghee | Shindong/Other(s)
Series: My Love From The Prison [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740817
Kudos: 3





	Bonus Chapter: Shindong 1

BONUS CHAPTER: SHINDONG 1

“I heard you’ll be out soon”, the guard said to an inmate, he was busy sketching something on his sketch book, occasionally glancing at the other inmates playing soccer on the field, “After all that’s been going on here, you’re finally out … How do you feel?”

Shindong shrugged, “I don’t know”, not even looking up from his sketch book, “excited maybe?” he added some details to his drawing, then he looked up to the open sky.

Funny how he always thought about the day when he started his sentence but now as the day was approaching he didn’t know how to feel about it.

He sighed and looked at the sketch he was making.

Nari I’ll be home soon …  
*  
Shindong lived a normal life. He came from a normal family, he went to school like normal children, but one thing that made him different than other kids, he had good visual memory and he could draw almost anything from memory.

He went to University in Seoul, despite his artistic talent, he chose to study Computer Science. That was when he met Nari.

She was one year older than him, she took Art major, just like in romantic dramas, they met accidentally in the campus. She was beautiful, talented, and smart. She had big dreams and her imaginations knew no boundaries. They were soon dating.

“You’re even better than me”, she commented when she saw his doodles on a page of his notes, “You have strong lines, good characteristic”.

At first Shindong didn’t think much of what Nari said, but she taught him how to explore his gift, the raw talent he had was slowly taking shape.

Her dream was to release her own manhwa or graphic novel that would sweep the nation, it would be a huge hit, she said, fans would line up for an update.

Nari made beautiful arts, most of them of mythological creatures and characters from faraway places, her lines were delicate and beautiful, visually reciting romantic poetry of her characters. They designed worlds where their knights and princesses would live. They created story plots and characters, creatures and magic. 

Shindong swore he would fight for her dreams to come true.

Nari had a younger brother, Taemin, he was also a good artist. He preferred to draw landscapes and complicated buildings, he also enjoyed drawing armors and weaponries. Taemin just entered high school when Shindong and Nari started dating.

Things went smoothly between them, when Nari finished university, she started to work as an assistant for a famous manhwa artist. Shindong promised her that she would make her dreams come true if she waits for him.

“Of course I’ll wait for you”, Nari laughed, “I will always wait for you”.

When Shindong finished his study, the first thing he did after the graduation was proposing his girlfriend. She said yes. Although it took a while before he could actually marry her.

He got a job at an IT company, not his choice of line of work, but Shindong told himself that it won’t be forever. He would work until they could save up enough money and start their own manhwa. 

A year after he started working, they got married. Shindong’s salary was moderate, he insisted that Nari kept her earnings while he paid for their expenses. Taemin lived with them since he started university.

Looking back, Shindong thought how life was perfect on the first year of their marriage, they had busy schedule and the money was tight, there were times when Taemin had to remind his sister and brother in law to eat and rest, but Shindong wouldn’t want to have it any other way. They were a family and they were going to reach that dream.

Shindong’s boss was an asshole, Kim sajangmin was a man who liked to boast and always looked down on his employees, it didn’t take long for Shindong to find out that his boss was doing money laundry for two different criminal organizations, Seoul Suju and Big Bang Seoul, embezzling a large sum of money from both gangs.

Shindong was not stupid, although he never joined a gang, he knew what his boss did was dangerous.

To Shindong’s surprise, Kim –sajangnim didn’t even try to deny his involvement with the criminal organizations. He only laughed at Shindong’s concern.

“You have no idea how the world works, boy”, he sneered, “Cover the tracks, that is what you’re paid for”, he ordered, “And don’t even try to warn the authorities, you’re in this as much as I am”.

Shindong hated the fact that he was basically doing a dirty job for crime organizations. He didn’t want to be involved with them, he knew nothing good would come out of this.

And he was right.

A year later, police came to the office and questioned Kim-sajangnim. Followed by several disturbance caused by both gang members who didn’t like the fact that they were being played. In the end, Kim –sajangnim was in a difficult situation, he was facing an investigation ran by the police and on the other hand, the two gangs were chasing him for the money fraud he did. Of course he didn’t want to be found guilty, so he tried to frame Shindong as the main criminal. Shindong refused to be the black goat, it was bad enough that he was made to cover up the man’s criminal activities, he didn’t want to be involved with the gangsters as well.

One night, Kim –sajangnim stopped Shindong before he went into his apartment. He threatened to harm Nari and Taemin if Shindong refused to take the blame of his crimes. He just spoke to the police and during the day’s investigation he decided to put Shindong as the main suspect.

Shindong saw red at the threat, after all these times he had to endure the man’s unrealistic job requirements and low pay, he was also had to cover up for the crimes he didn’t do and had his family threatened?

He ended up beating Kim-sajangnim. Nari came down from their apartment to stop him stomping his boss to death. Witnesses came out and soon Shindong was arrested.

Shindong was then put on trial for battery, the attorney tried to frame him for murder attempt and money laundry, but there was not proof that Shindong was doing it out of his own free will. Some witnesses also claimed that they saw Kim –sajangnim threatened Shindong. 

It got him three years in prison for battery and being an accomplice in money laundry for organized crime. It wasn’t fair, but his lawyer told him it was the best that he could get, so he should accept the sentence.

Shindong kissed his wife goodbye and promised her that he would be alright, he also told Taemin to take care of themselves when he was gone. 

Nari’s crying face was forever etched in his memory.

Shindong was transferred to the prison along with another man, his name was Lee Donghae, he sat quietly during the journey to the prison. Since they were admitted to the same prison in the same day, they talked to each other and it didn’t take long for the two to become friends.

Donghae was unlike anyone Shindong had ever met, he was sophisticated, to put it in a simple word. He wasn’t like any other criminals Shindong saw in the prison, the way Donghae moved, his body language, the way he talked and positioned himself showed that he was not an average hoodlum.

Then Donghae told him that he used to work as a host. 

No, Shindong’s instinct told him, that was not the reason. Donghae was dangerous, he had something behind his smiling face.

As soon as they settled in the prison, Donghae became a fence in the prison. The leader of Seoul Suju quickly befriended him as he proved himself that he could provide anything as long as the price was met.

Kangin, the leader of Seoul Suju in the prison quickly looked for Shindong, the rumors spread faster than the real thing. There were gossips about him smuggling a large amount of money from both gangs and some gossips were more extravagant than others.

Kangin knew the truth, he knew that Shindong didn’t have his family’s money, he offered Shindong a position in Seoul Suju in prison, but Shindong didn’t want to have anything to do with gangs. He just wanted to finish his sentence and returns home to Nari and Taemin.

To his surprise, Kangin understood his reasons and left him.

However, Shindong was not destined to live his sentence peacefully. As days went on, he was drawn by Leeteuk, Kangin’s Queen.

Leeteuk was a man with beautiful disposition, Shindong’s mind automatically provided him with images of Leeteuk as a Queen. As soon as he acquired a pencil and a drawing book, Shindong busied himself with making sketches. 

He sketched the guards, the inmates, the activities in the prison. His body was trapped inside the prison, but his mind traveled to places far away. He sketched Nari many times, he always remembered her sweet smile and happy face. Although she visited him once a month, Shindong never stopped missing her. He would draw fairy tale creatures, mythological creatures, futuristic monsters … and of course, his favorite model in the prison was Leeteuk. He had to ask for permission though, because Kangin was a jealous lover. 

Kangin laughed at Shindong’s request, he saw some of Shindong’s drawings and said, “Just don’t draw him naked”.

Sometimes he would talk with Leeteuk while he made sketches of the older man, he was surprised to find out that Leeteuk was in the prison for murder.

“Shindong, my life is no fairy tale”, Leeteuk commented as he saw Shindong’s drawing of him, dressed beautifully with a crown, “How weird is it that my fairy tale starts in the prison?”

Shindong saved Leeteuk from several rape and molestation attempts by the other inmates, most of them were Kangin’s enemies. It was funny that Leeteuk still considered his life in the prison as a fairy tale with all those attacks, he must had a terrible life before he was sentenced.

He still hung out with Donghae whenever they had free time. Donghae didn’t say much about his past or how he ended up in the prison. It was enough for Shindong, he didn’t want to talk about the past, so they spent time together talking or playing cards or chess.

Until one day, a newcomer who stole Donghae’s eyes came to the prison. 

The name was Lee Hyukjae.

Shindong knew there were bitches in the prison, despite their effort to look and act like real women, they ended up looking like hags. Leeteuk was an exceptional, he didn’t try to be anything but himself. But then there was Hyukjae.

Hyukjae was completely clueless and despite trying to look tough, he ended up being Donghae’s little kitten. He was shy and had no idea how to position himself in the prison, he followed Donghae and did everything Donghae told him. 

During the time Hyukjae served his sentence in the prison, things became much more interesting for everybody. Shindong, as Donghae’s most trusted friend, was often keeping an eye for Hyukjae when Donghae was not around. These were the times when he almost forgot about his sketch book.

Shindong still made sketches at night before the lights were turned off, with the sound of Hyukjae moaning and gasping as the background music, it was during these times when he began to draw a charming pirate captain who looked suspiciously similar to Donghae.  
*  
PRESENT TIME  
“Hello sweetheart, I’ve booked a date with Kim Jaejoong, is he available? My name is Kim Heechul”.

Hyukjae looked up from the tablet and saw a client standing in front of him. Hyukjae had seen enough strange clients in his time working at Mouse and Rabbit, but this guy was really different than any other clients he’d ever seen.

“Ah yes … Let me check your reservation”, Hyukjae switched the tab he had on the front desk and checked the reservation page, he clicked on Jaejoong’s name and found that he was indeed booked by a Kim Heechul, “Jaejoong is at the Rabbit room, Yuri will escort you …”

“Can’t you escort me to my table?” he cut with a charming smile, “I’ll be delighted to have your company even only for a few minutes”.

Hyukjae had no choice but to agree, he led the client to Jaejoong’s table.

“Will you be expecting company?” Hyukjae asked before they entered the private room.

“Not unless it’s you sweetheart”, the man gave a suggestive grin at him.

Nothing new, clients flirted with Hyukjae all the time.

“May I order a Veuve Clicquot? Please put it in your tab, Hyukjae-ssi, I’d love to order Dom Perignon on your tab, but I’m sure Jaejoong is not going to like that”, the man said, “Thank you for your time”.

Hyukjae returned to his post with a frown, he never told the client his name. 

The small incident was forgotten, half an hour later a familiar face arrived at the club.

“Kangin Hyung?” Hyukjae looked at the older man in confusion, Kangin and Leeteuk’s wedding day was approaching, surely Kangin didn’t have the habit of visiting Host Clubs! Leeteuk was going to be really upset if he ever finds out! 

“Don’t worry, I’m here to visit my cousin”, Kangin seemed to read Hyukjae’s mind, “Is Yesung in his office?”

“I think so, let me call his office”, Hyukjae replied, relieved that Kangin was not that kind of man.

Yesung’s secretary confirmed that the boss was expecting a guest, so Hyukjae directed Kangin to Yesung’s office on the second floor.

Hyoyeon was on the phone, busy answering some questions about the club, while Yuri was calculating some bills, when two gentlemen arrived.

“Welcome to Mouse and Rabbit, may I help you sir?”

The first man, taller and extremely handsome approached the desk.

“Is Lee Donghae free?”

“Unfortunately Donghae does not serve male clients, sir … may I suggest you other hosts?” Hyukjae explained professionally.

“Can I see him? Just for a minute!”

“He doesn’t accept male clients”, his companion repeated, “You can’t book him”.

“Shut up Kyu”.

As if on cue, Donghae came down from the stairs and the three saw each others.

“Donghae!” the first man called out, he sounded almost desperate.

Donghae narrowed his eyes, “What do you want, Siwon?”

“I need to talk to you …!”

“I’m expensive”, Donghae cut him.

“I’ll pay!”

“You’re not supposed to be here, Siwon”, Donghae sighed, he turned to the other man, “Why did you take him here, Kyuhyun?”

Kyuhyun shrugged, “He asked me to”.

“Am I free, Hyuk?” Donghae turned to Hyukjae, who checked for Donghae’s schedule.

“He’s free”, it was Kyuhyun who answered before Hyukjae said anything.

“You have 15 minutes before your next appointment”, Hyukjae told Donghae.

“I’ll take that!” Siwon cut in.

“He’ll have two Dom Perignon, put them on my tab”, Donghae told Hyukjae while Siwon didn’t seem to object.

After they disappeared through the door, Hyoyeon turned to Hyukjae, “I got a feeling something weird is going to happen tonight”.

And of course, something really weird happened that night. It only took ten minutes before Henry came to the front desk, asking for security to deal with what he called as a mild disturbance from private room number 3. Hyoyeon was calling for the security when two more hosts came out and told them about a fight at private room number 3.

“Let me go check”, Hyukjae offered, he knew that was the room where he put Donghae in earlier.

When Hyukjae arrived at the room, he found Heechul and Siwon on screaming contest, Donghae’s name was mentioned by both of them as accusing fingers were pointed at Donghae, who objected and retorted back at them. Jaejoong looked upset and left the room quietly. Kyuhyun sat on a chair, sipping wine as he watched the commotion. The boss looked angry and tried to cut the fight, while Kangin watched the whole thing with amusement.

“You are all banned from Mouse and Rabbit! Go fight somewhere else!” Yesung finally cut the fight, “And you! Finish this or you’re fired!” he pointed at Donghae.

“Cancel my next appointments, Hyuk”, Donghae pulled Siwon before he chase after Heechul, “I’ll pick you up after work”.

“Call for the cleaning service to clean this up”, Yesung told Hyukjae, “And cancel Donghae’s appointments, send them to the other hosts or reschedule the bookings”.

Hyukjae had no idea what actually happened, Donghae left with Siwon and Kyuhyun without saying anything. 

The rest of the night continued with a strange feeling. Nobody really knew what was going on, Yesung was in a bad mood, even Jongjin couldn’t lift his mood, so he left the club early. 

Donghae didn’t return until closing time, he picked up Hyukjae, the side of his face was bruised.

“What happened? Hae! Your face …!” Hyukjae exclaimed as he saw his boyfriend.

“Let’s talk about this later”, Donghae replied, he looked tired.

Hyukjae followed his boyfriend to the car park quietly. Donghae was different, he seemed distanced, perhaps angry? 

Didn’t know what to say, Hyukjae stayed quiet all the way back home. 

Even when they were back home, Donghae’s mood was still bad, he went to the shower quietly and drank in the kitchen while Hyukjae was getting ready to sleep.

When Hyukjae was in already in bed, Donghae came in to the room, he laid next to Hyukjae and reached out to hug his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry to give you all those troubles”, he said to Hyukjae.

“Just tell me what’s going on”, Hyukjae snuggled closer to Donghae.

“It’s going to sound like a bad drama”.

“I won’t judge”.

Then Donghae told him about Kim Heechul.

He used to date Kangin before Kangin was in prison, apparently Kangin’s family disliked him and they broke up. He dumped Kangin for Siwon. They had a Bonnie and Clyde kind of relationship, Heechul being a fence and Siwon a conman, the relationship went on and off many times for years before Heechul decided to call it quit. Siwon stubbornly refused the fact that they were no longer together and kept chasing Heechul, although Heechul already got a new boyfriend.

When Donghae put up a team with both of them (and Heechul’s new boyfriend), he brought Kyuhyun and Ryeowook along. Kyuhyun seemed to set his eyes on Siwon and Donghae thought maybe dating Kyuhyun would stop Siwon’s obsession towards Heechul. 

Unfortunately that was not the case. The news came that Heechul and his Chinese boyfriend broke up, but as soon as the news arrived, another news came. Heechul was going to marry some Japanese businessman’s daughter.

Because Donghae successfully persuaded Heechul to join his team on his last heist, and he seemed to be able to talk to Heechul despite their rocky relationship, Siwon kept asking Donghae to talk to his ex to cancel the wedding. Donghae didn’t want to be dragged into the mess, so he’d been ignoring Siwon’s calls and messages for the past two weeks. That was why Siwon showed up at Mouse and Rabbit because that was the only chance he could talk to Donghae.

Somehow Kyuhyun found the whole thing interesting, he’d been helping Siwon to see Donghae, being an evil genius he was, he found Heechul’s reservation with Jaejoong at Mouse and Rabbit as he hacked into Mouse and Rabbit’s system.

“… so now Heechul is still going to get married, Siwon is still dumped, and I’m fired”, Donghae concluded, “All thanks to that psycho who can’t take no for an answer”.

“You’re fired?” 

“One of the conditions Yesung gave me when I joined Mobit is that I’m not supposed to bring any of my outside jobs into Mobit … Yesung knows that those three were on my last team”, Donghae sighed mournfully, “Now I can’t look after you while you’re at work”.

“You don’t have to do that, Hae”, Hyukjae cupped his boyfriend’s face, “I can take care of myself … you’ve got a day job now, you deserve to rest at night”. Donghae wanted to protest, but Hyukjae kissed him, “Good night Hae-ah”.

“Uh … Hyuk?” 

“Hm?”

“If you ever leave me, I’ll probably do worse things than Siwon”.

Hyukjae chuckled, “You can’t leave me even if you wanted to, Hae … you’re stuck with me forever”.

“I love you baby”.

“Nado saranghae”.

TBC

Notes:  
It’s been ages since the last time I posted an update for this story! I’m soooo sooo very sorry! Are you guys still with me here??  
The reason why it took so long for me to finish this chapter was because I had trouble writing about Shindong’s story. I wanted him to be someone completely different than the way he’s normally written in fics. I hope you like his part! We can still see him after he’s out of prison soon … (I’m working on the next chapter)  
If you’re still with me now in March 2021, please give me a shoutout!


End file.
